яεмεмвεя мε
by GirlGryffindor
Summary: UA. En lo más profundo de su corazón habitaba un deseo, pero nunca imagino que le traería serios problemas al destino que la rodea al ser enviada atreves del tiempo. Vivira una epoca que no es de ella sin embargo, subestimaba un factor muy importante...
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personjes nuevos son míos.

**яεмεмвεя мε  
**Harry Potter [2009] FanFiction

_яεмεмвεя мε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

******Summary: **En lo más profundo de su corazón se anhelaba un deseo; haber tratado de evitar lo perdido durante la Guerra, pero nunca imagino que le traería serios problemas al destino que la rodea al ser enviada atreves del tiempo. Cielo Bonneville una chica una tanto peculiar, empezando con el nombre y amiga del trió, tendrá que hacer frente al "pequeño" problema que estaba destinado para ella, sin embargo, subestimaba un factor muy importante: Sirius Black ¿Podrá de cambiar el futuro que esta destinado a pasar? ¿ó dejara que las cosas sigan su verdadero rumbo? Pero sobretodo ¿Aceptara que su corazón latira por ese mago desequilibrado?

* * *

_Te escribo esta carta con palabras de amor, te confieso mi vida que yo siempre soñé ser de ti desde que te vi, Me cuesta decirte lo que nunca te dije y es que toda mi vida se mueve contigo hay algo en ti que me hace vivir  
..._  
Ana Victoria - P.D: te amo

* * *

**. **

* * *

_Sirius Black_

_Mil razones para pensarte. Cien para admirarte_  
_& una sola para no olvidarte._

_Pensaré en ti. Pensaré que te conocí, sentiré tu presencia, sentiré que estas aquí._  
_Sabré que existes, sabré que me conoces_  
_& siempre me ilusionare,_  
_como el día en el que te conocí._

_te amare hoy & siempre_

_Cielo Bonneville Bennett_

* * *

...  
**to be continue**


	2. Cielo Bonneville Bennett

**Disclaimer: **El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personjes nuevos son míos.

**яεмεмвεя мε  
**Harry Potter [2009] FanFiction

_яεмεмвεя мε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

**иoτa: **Contiene Spoiler del 7to libro

* * *

_I know you're going away I take my love into another day in my thoughts you're with me I fell in love with your ways I know you're going away  
lead my heart into a daze I know you're going away  
..._  
Within tempation - Another Day

* * *

**.1 **  
C I E L O B O N N E V I L L E B E N N E T T

* * *

**Mayo 03 1998**

El innombrable caía hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos, con aquellos ojos rojos de delgadas pupilas vueltos hacia adentro. Tom Ryddle cayó en el suelo con prosaica irrevocabilidad, el cuerpo flojo y encogido, las blancas manos vacías, la cara de serpiente inexpresiva y sin conciencia. Lord Voldemort estaba muerto.

Hubo un estremecedor instante de silencio en el cual la conmoción de lo ocurrido quedó en suspenso. Y entonces el tumulto se desató alrededor de Harry Potter: los gritos, los vítores y los bramidos de los espectadores hendieron el aire. El implacable sol del nuevo día brillaba ya en las ventanas cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre cansado muchacho.

Había cientos de manos que intentaban alcanzarlo, todas decididas a tocar al niño que sobrevivió, al responsable de que todo hubiera terminado por fin, después de seis largos años de lucha, Harry Potter lo había derrotado.

La Guerra había terminado…

~0~

**Junio 01 1998**

Las innumerables semanas habían transcurrido rápidamente luego de la última batalla que se había generado en unos de los colegios de magia y hechicería más importantes de toda Europa; Hogwarts. Las sonrisas alegres y los festejos de victoria aun abundaban en todas partes. Festejando y recordando aquellos que habían dado su vida por el mundo mágico, aquellos que habían caído como grandes héroes, eran recordados con orgullo y gran admiración por su incondicional valor y lealtad, pero sobretodo su recuerdo permanecería a través de generación en generación y por los que salieron con vida, dejan que el tiempo cure sus heridas, por lo que se les arrebató, por lo que alguna vez existió.

En una Guerra siempre se perderá más de lo que se ganará, eso siempre sería así, como aquel inolvidable día, pero ya no más, ni hoy, ni en ningún mañana y todo gracias a su indiscutible e invaluable valentía…

Harry Potter caminaba con rapidez doblando una esquina; entrando por dos gruesas puertas dobles de roble llegando a una zona espaciosa pero muy desordenada, dividida en cubículos, con las paredes de los magos más buscados, carteles de equipos de Quidditch, artículos del Profeta, un gran mapamundi con alfileres rojos y por último fotografías de familias de los aurores. Con sus diecisiete años de edad, Harry Potter había entrado al Departamento de Aurores, después de haber vencido al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, no cambia ninguna duda de que era digno de formar parte de ese gran Departamento.

— ¡Hey, Harry! —. Se paro en seco al escuchar una voz llamándolo. Se giró esperando ver el dueño de esa voz. Sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, que a su vez, había sido aceptado también trabajar en el Departamento de Ministerio de Magia, al final de todo, Ron también había demostrado tener la capacidad de poder tener un puesto de ese grado y con tan solo de diecisiete años de edad. Era todo un record, a excepción de alguien.

Hermione Granger. La chica más inteligente de su curso en Hogwarts, de carácter perfeccionista pero una valiente y leal amiga. Después de su intento fallido de convencerlos a los dos a volver al colegio, ya que los tres necesitaban examinarse para los EXTASIS y así poder entrar al Ministerio, fue la única en regresar a su ultimo año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

— ¡Deprisa Ron! —. Exclamo Harry al ver la hora, tenían media hora de retraso. Ron apresuro el paso hasta quedar a la misma cercanía de Harry, corriendo a sus respectivos lugares.

Sonrieron al no ver a nadie cerca de ahí. Dando por hecho de que nadie se enteraría de su retraso en sus primeras semanas en el Ministerio, hasta ese preciso momento…

— Llegan tarde —. Habló una voz detrás de ellos. Sus sonrisas se borraron al instante y se giraron a ver a la persona que los había descubierto. Y ahí estaba ella.

Cielo Bonneville Bennett. Una leal Gryffindor un tanto peculiar, empezando con el nombre. Un poco torpe y tímida pero en si, muy observadora e inteligente aunque se tiende a llevar por la emociones, atrayéndole uno que otro problema. De larga cabellera ondulada, color cobrizo y una expresiva mirada color miel. Conocida como la otra amiga de Harry Potter, había sido aceptada al igual que ellos en el Ministerio de Magia por su destreza habilidad en el campo de batalla.

Los miraba con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, aunque detrás de esa sonrisa, dentro de ella, en lo más profundo de su corazón no demostraba lo mismo.

Después de la ultima batalla mágica o incluso desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, ella jamás volvió a sentir felicidad plena en su interior y lo peor de todo es que no sabía el por que de ese extraño sentimiento. Esa nostalgia y tristeza nunca volvió a llenarse, ni en días, ni siquiera en años. No lo comprendía.

— No cabe duda de que ustedes dos nunca cambiaran—. Con su voz casi en susurro. Harry pudo notar el tono nostalgico de su voz. Eso lo desconcertó.

Siempre tuvo la sensación de que su amiga no estaba bien. Nunca volvió a ser la misma desde hace un largo tiempo y ella seguía empeorando ¿Por qué? Si ya no había de que preocuparse, todo estaba en paz a excepción de ella ¿Por qué?

— ¿Ci te encuentras bien?—. Preguntó Harry ignorando completamente el comentario de su amiga.

Cielo desvió la mirada. Al parecer, nunca más estaría bien. Siempre tendría esa vació en su interior. Era consciente que la única razón para vivir ya no se encontraba ahí ¿Pero que? ¿Cuál era esa misteriosa razón? Y nunca imagino que le resultaría tan…difícil enfrentar esa situación. Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, posiblemente todos sus males era la muerte de Fred, Remus o Tonks, o de los innumerables personajes que murieron en Hogwarts, pero aun así era tan raro.

— Claro Harry ¿Por qué debía no estarlo?—. Mintió sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Por que…desde hace tiempo te siento extraña —. Aclaró Harry. — Sin olvidar el hecho de que te ves terrible —

— Harry tiene razón Ci…te ves mal—. Comento Ron entrando en la conversación. — Me recuerdas a Malfoy estando en el sexto curso —

Las palabras de Ron la hicieron poner los ojos en dirección a ellos y adentrándola a un profundo pensamiento. Era cierto, ella también lo sabía. Sabía que se encontraba en un estado fatal, puesto que llevaba días sin dormir, no comía bien, estaba cansada, agotada. En lo único que pensaba era la incógnita de su estado interno, cosa que solo la ayudaba a torturándose a ella misma al no tener la respuesta a su problema, la hacia sentirse incompetente de no haber encontrada una respuesta lógica.

— No tienen de que preocuparse —. Tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible. — Estoy bien…en serio—

Harry y Ron se miraron del uno al otro al escuchar tal respuesta de su amiga. Sabían perfectamente que no estaba bien, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que la tenía así?

— Bueno…es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar antes de Kingsley note su retardó—. Dijo Cielo tratando de cambiar el tema, ante la mirada de sus dos amigos.

Ron le lanzó una última mirada fugaz a Harry antes de ir a su cubículo. Cielo iba ser el mismo acto que Ron pero Harry la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Poniéndola enfrente de él. Cielo pudo apreciar lo hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Harry mirándola interrogante mente, tratando de ver atrás de ella. Esto la incomodo un poco.

— Te conozco Ci…y se que algo te tiene muy mal —.

— Harry yo…—.

— Solo queremos ayudarte Ci-. Interrumpiéndola. — Eres nuestra amiga y no queremos verte en ese estado…dinos que es lo que te tiene así —.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de decirle todo. Que se encontraba así por su extraña tristeza en su corazón. Pero no, no podía decirle eso ¿Qué conclusión llegaría Harry? ¿Qué esta enferma? O algo peor. No, no podía.

— ¿Y bien?—. Insistiendo. Cielo abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo. Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo llega alguien interrumpiendo la escena.

Un mago alto de hombros anchos, calvo y negro, con un aro de oro como pendiente, miraba a los dos jóvenes con el seño fruncido pero con una simpática sonrisa. Era ni más ni menos que Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia y ex-auror.

— Parece que llegue en mal momento —. Expresó con su voz profunda & lenta.

— Para nada Sr. Ministro usted nunca es inoportuno —. Contesto Cielo al tiempo en que se soltaba de Harry.

— Me ale… ¡Por la barbas de merlín ¿Se encuentra bien Srta. Bonneville?—. Exclamó preocupado al ver su estado.

— ¡No! no lo esta —. Contesto Harry mirándola serio.

— Claro que lo estoy —. Ignorando la mirada de Harry y ante la respuesta de ella, entre los cubículos se escucho un bufido de parte de Ron.

— Pues yo no lo creo así Srta. Bonneville, creo que lo mejor es que se tome el día libre —. Sugirió Kingsley de manera seria.

— ¡No! en serio que me encuentro bien —.

— No mientas Ci, tú no te encuentras bien —. Sentenció Harry.

— Potter tiene razón Srta. Bonneville usted no esta en condiciones para estar aquí, además no puedo permitir eso, así que es mejor que se retire por hoy —.

Cielo solo afirmo con la cabeza con resignación. Tal vez ellos tenían razón, tenia que tomarse un día para ella sola.

— Me alegro que entienda —. Dijo Kingsley al ver la afirmación de la chica. — En fin ¿Saben donde se encuentra el Sr. Hefner? Necesito que me haga un favor con esto —. Mostrando un bulto entre sus manos.

— El Sr. Hefner se encuentra en la quinta planta Sr. Ministro…pero si quiere…yo misma le puedo ayudar con su paquete-. Se ofreció Cielo observando el bulto que traía Kingsley. — Para luego retirarme-. Se apresuro a decir antes de que pudiera negarle algo —.

Kingsley miró su paquete y luego la miró a ella. Dudó un poco en acceder su petición ¿Pero que tenia de malo? Solo lo llevaría al lugar indicado y luego iría a casa.

— Bien, no creo que allá ningún problema en que lo haga usted —. Estirando sus brazos para entregárselo. — Pero…—. Se detuvo —. Después de que termine el mandado quiero que vaya a casa a descansar ¿Entendió?

— Si Sr. —. Aceptando el paquete. — Sr. si me permite preguntar ¿A dónde quiere que deje su paquete? —. Preguntó Cielo al tener en sus manos ese particular objeto envuelto.

— Que bueno que lo preguntas, necesito que lo lleves a la sala de la esencia del tiempo —.

— ¿Sala de la esencia del tiempo?

— Así es —.

— Eso no se encuentra en la novena planta —. Comento Harry con voz áspera.

— Exacto Sr. Potter, la sala se encuentra en el Departamento de Misterios —. Aclaro —. Lo que llevas en tus manos es una especie de reloj de arena que pausaba el transcurso del tiempo de las personas que estaban cerca de el, causo problemas pero… por suerte lo tenemos en nuestras manos, ya fue destruido así que no hay de que preocuparse por esa razón quiero que lo lleves a esa sala —.

Pero la atención que segundos antes tenía Cielo con el objeto se esfumaron con el hecho de haber escuchado el Departamento de Misterios. Sintió como si alguien le diera una gran bofetada en la cara. Sintió dolor, un extraño dolor. No supo por que pero no podía permitir que la vieran afectada por esa repentina sensación, no lo haría. Se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido y ahora se enfrentaría a las consecuencias, iría aquel lugar en donde no le daba buena espina.

— Cl…claro…no, no…se preocupe —. Pronunciando las palabras con dificultad. — Permiso —. Y sin más Cielo Bonneville Bennett salió en dirección de la noventa planta. Con todo el dolor que en esos momentos sentía su corazón. Dejando a Kingsley y Harry intrigados por su extraña reacción.

— Se que no soy nada cercano a ustedes…Harry —. Murmuró Kingsley —. Pero se cuando hay algo o alguien esta mal y en este caso se trata de Cielo, sea lo que sea que le este pasando…la esta torturando.— Termino de decir seriamente.

Harry se quedo pasmado ante las palabras de Ministro, pero él tenía razón. Lo que le estuviera pasando a Cielo la estaba perjudicando y mucho. Guió su mirada a la pequeña silueta que alejaba entre los pasillos.

— Solo les daré un consejo a ti y a Weasley…no la dejen sola —. Dando por terminado su presencia ahí. Kingsley dio media vuelta para regresar a sus labores. Dejando solo a Harry.

— ¿Qué crees que la tenga así Harry?—. Pregunto Ron acercándose a él y sacándolo de su trance.

— No lo se Ron, pero Kingsley tiene razón, lo que tenga Cielo la esta matando…y al parecer es de dolor —.

— ¿Pero de que o… de quien?

— No lo se —. Contestó frustrado Harry —. Lo único que se es que desde hace tiempo esta así…de rara, pero la cosa empeoro —.

— ¿Tu crees que Hermione o Ginny sepan algo? Después de todo son mujeres y las mujeres se cuentan sus cosas. — Opino Ron.

— Eso espero Ron, eso espero…—.

~0~

**Novena Planta**

Cielo releyó por tercera vez el indicador dorado del ascensor. Inhalo fuertemente, había llegado al Departamento de Misterios. Con inseguridad salió del ascensor para adentrarse al lugar sin decorado y sin ventanas, solamente con una puerta sencilla negra al final que a su vez tenía una escalera al lado. Tomo el objeto que poseía entre sus manos con fuerza, el Departamento era definitivamente un laberinto peligroso. Se dirigió a la puerta hasta llegar a una sala circular, era una especie de pasadizo de inicio de las diversas salas de cada sección.

Una extraña sensación le recorría por su espina dorsal, eso la inquietaba demasiado ¿Por qué este lugar le ponía los pelos de punta? Cuestionaba su tormentosa mente y fue ahí cuando le cayó el veinte. Estaba muy cerca de ese lugar, con solo pensar en el nombre de esa sala, lo tendría enfrente de ella. Hizo un movimiento negativo para sacar esa idea en su cabeza, ya tenia suficiente con haber recordado ese acontecimiento hace dos años atrás.

Se paró en medio de la sala. Por lo que tenía entendido sólo los aurores de la oficina y el primer ministro están autorizados para ingresar a ella y utilizar el sistema de puertas y para llegar a la puerta correcta, el auror debe decir su destino mentalmente. Volvió a tomar con fuerza el objeto envuelto y cerrando los ojos pensó el nombre de la sala en que debía ingresar.

"Sala de la esencia de tiempo"—. Abrió los ojos al sentir como la sala empezaba a girar hasta mostrar la puerta que ella había escogido. Era una puerta ancha y simple., de color verde esmeralda. Sin perder más tiempo se acercó en aquella puerta abriéndola estrepitosamente.

Al Entrar pudo apreciar una pequeña habitación con un hall. En el medio del hall se encontraba _la esencia del tiempo_, además alrededor de la habitación se encontraban varios estantes. Ahí es donde se encontraban miles y miles de giratiempos destruidos.

Se adentro más a la habitación quedándose parada en medio del hall, observando a cada lado buscando el lugar indicado para el reloj que tenia en sus manos. Hasta que lo encontró. Un estante chico que quedaba enfrente de ella se encontraba vació, el mejor lugar para dejar el reloj de arena. Se acerco a ese estante con paso rápido y al llegar, dejo el pequeño paquete ahí. Estaba dispuesta a regresar pero algo en particular llamo su atención.

Una mediana caja empolvada, se encontraba en la esquina del estante. Lo miró unos segundos y la curiosidad empezó a surgir dentro de ella. Un sentimiento que siempre la había metido en problemas pero…su problemática actitud hacia querer tomar esa caja y descubrir el contenido de esta. Dudo en tomarlo, pero aquel impulso de agarrarlo era cada vez más fuerte. Pasaron los segundos y ella aun seguía ahí observando la caja.

"Solo es una simple caja". Pensó dejando que sus emociones se apoderaran de ella.

Tomó la caja mediana, ahora que lo miraba más de cerca noto que la caja era dorada & tenía algo escrito encima. Sopló para poder apreciar mejor el grabado de la caja;

_Dos tragedias hay en la vida: una no lograr aquello que ansía el corazón; la otra es lograrlo. _

Y al terminar de leer esa simple y la pequeña frase, el mundo de Cielo Bonneville Bennett se había eclipsado completamente de negro.

* * *

**... **  
**to be continue**


	3. Pocket Watch

**Disclaimer: **El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personjes nuevos son míos.

**яεмεмвεя мε  
**Harry Potter [2009] FanFiction

_яεмεмвεя мε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

* * *

_What do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly? Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams.  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
..._  
Linkin Park - By Myself

* * *

**.2 **  
T H E P O C K E T W A T C H

* * *

_¿Qué ocurrió?_

No lo comprendía, absolutamente no lo comprendía. No sabía lo que realmente pasaba. No sabía en donde se encontraba. No sabía si era lunes o viernes, si era de día o de noche, solamente era consiente de dos simples situaciones; su corazón aun latía y seguía en la misma sincronía vacía.

_¿Qué fue le sucedió?_

— Creo que ya esta regresando en sí —. Murmuró suavemente una voz a su lado.

Como pudo, entre abrió un poco sus ojos al escuchar la voz que se le hacia familiar. Enfocó la vista para poder ver mejor.

— Gracias a Merlín que despiertas —. Volvió hablar la misma voz que le resultaba sumamente familiar.

— ¿M…Mamá? —. Susurró Cielo al reconocer por completo a la persona que tenia enfrente.

Celeste Caliope Bennett Collins. Madre de Cielo; una mujer de nobles sentimientos, cariñosa, amable que es incapaz de creer lo peor de la gente, viendo sólo lo bueno. Se encontraba aun lado de su hija.

— Nos diste un susto —.

— ¿Qué…que me paso?—. Preguntó al recobrar el conocimiento. — ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?—. Al identificar que se encontraba en su propia habitación. Una espaciosa alcoba ilumina por los grandes ventanales que se encontraban a cada lado opuesto de la habitación. Una cama grande con dosel acompañada con algunos muebles en conjunto que adornaban el interior.

— Harry te trajo hasta aquí —. Volteando hacia un lado. Cielo hizo el mismo acto que su madre en dirección en donde ella había volteado, encontrándose con la mirada esmeralda de Harry.

— Te encontramos inconsciente en la sala —. Exclamó Harry antes de que Cielo abriera la boca para hablar.

Cielo lo miró unos segundos y desvió su mirada ¿Inconsciente? ¿Se había desmayo en la sala? ¿Pero como? Trató de recordar los hechos en el Departamento de Misterios ¿Qué pudo haberla dejado inconsciente? ¿Acaso seria posible que…la caja fuera la responsable de todo esto? Pensó Cielo al recordar ese objeto en particular.

— Hija…—. Susurró su madre tomándola de la mano —. Harry y yo hemos estado hablando de tu situación —. Cielo pudo notar que la angustiada voz de su madre.

— ¿Mi…situación? ¿De que hablan? —.

— Tú madre y yo llegamos a una explicación Ci —. Explicó Harry

— El estado en que te encuentras…no es normal —.

— ¡¿Qué?-. Exclamó exaltada al escuchar la respuesta de su madre. — Si lo dicen por lo que pasó hoy…—.

— No es por lo que paso hoy Ci…es por lo que esta pasando contigo desde hace bastante tiempo —. Interrumpió Harry. Cielo fijó la mirada en su madre; quien a su vez tenía los ojos cristalinos.

— Por favor hija ¿Dinos que es lo que te esta pasando?...Por favor —. Suplico su madre. — Se que algo no esta bien contigo, lo presiento —.

— Nada mamá. No me pasa nada —. Mintió con la voz casi audible.

— ¡No mientas!-. Gritó a la vez ella.

Cielo quedó helada. Jamás su madre le había hablado de esa manera, hubo ocasiones en que era seria con sus palabras al no estar de acuerdo con las decisiones que ella tomaba…pero gritarle nunca. Siempre había tenido un concepto de su madre como una mujer que mantenía sus emociones almagren de la situación.

Ahora sedaba cuenta de que aún había personas que se preocupaban de ella, personas que…pensaban en ella.

— Yo…—. Empezó a decir con la mirada al suelo. — Yo…no puedo-. Incapaz de decir la verdad. Su madre la miraba con tristeza, sus lágrimas estaban apunto de adornar sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¡Claro que puedes!—. Gritó Harry acercándose a ella.

— N…no, no puedo —.

— ¡Si, si puedes! —. Gritó esta vez su madre agarrándola de los hombros.- ¡Dinos…alguien te lastimo!

— No…—.

— ¡Alguien te amenazo!

— No…—.

— ¡Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? ¡¿Qué?

— B…basta-. Murmuró Cielo, donde a su vez las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos color miel.

— ¡Hasta que nos des una explicación!

— Basta —.

— ¡No! —.

— ¡Por favor! —.

— ¡Solo pedimos una explicación Cielo! —. Gritó Harry.

Cielo apretó sus puños con fuerza. Se estaba cansando de escuchar tantos reclamos, consejos, opiniones, ya bastante tenia con los suyos pero sobretodo se estaba hartando de tener ese peso de enzima que tenía su alma.

— ¡Cielo!

— ¡Basta!-. Gritó ella en lágrimas — ¡No lo se! ¡Entiende! N-O L-O S-E — Recalcando cada palabra —¡Lo único que se es que no soy feliz! —. En un llanto excesivo.

Harry y su madre la miraron con sorpresa. Ninguno esperaba ese tipo de declaración ya que Cielo nunca había dado señales de haber estado inconformé con su vida.

— ¿P…Por que nunca me lo habías dicho? —. Musitó su madre con delicadas y evidentes lágrimas . Se sintió herida al saber que su hija no le tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarle ese tipo cosas y quien sabes que cosas más no sabia de ella.

Mientras tanto Cielo se sintió la peor hija del planeta al decirle tal cosa ¿Ahora que pensara su madre de esto? ¿Qué la odia?

— Madre…—. Con un hilo de voz. — Yo…—.

— No digas más —. La interrumpió —. Ya escuche lo que quería saber. Nunca has estado conforme con la vida que te eh dado —. Limpiándose su propio llanto.

— No…yo…no…—. Tratando de excusarse.

— Te dejare con Harry —. De forma cortante. Se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba y salió de su habitación.

Harry quien había mantenido la compostura por unos segundos miraba a Cielo interrogante. Ahora lo comprendía pero nunca se le había pasado por la mente que su amiga sufría por algo así ¿Pero ahora la pregunta era por que? Tenía la esperanza de que Cielo terminara diciéndole la verdadera razón a su problema, pero al parecer eso no iba hacer. Cielo mantenía cabizbaja la cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Ci? —. Pronunció simplemente. No obtuvo respuesta.- Cielo…-.

— Harry...—. Hablando por fin. — No lo se…— Respondiendo a lo que quería llegar su amigo. Harry se quedo inmóvil al escucharla.

— Ci…-. Vacilo Harry antes de seguir. — En verdad no…—.

— Harry vete —. Espetó antes de que terminara.

— ¡Que! —.

— ¡Que te vallas…ahora que ya lo sabes, vete…quiero estar sola! —.

Harry la miró sin comprenderla, pero no reclamo, tal vez…le explicaría todo después, lo mejor era dejarla sola como ella lo pedía, después de todo él también había pasado por situaciones mucho peores, en el fondo la comprendía. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Cielo se llevo las manos a su rostro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Se sentía de lo peor; como hija y como amiga. Había apartado a las personas que la querían, que se preocupaban por ella y ella simplemente les decía que se fueran. Sollozaba cada vez más con solo pensarlo. Dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en la cama. Se sentía completamente insignificante.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se sintió así?_

Desde el momento en que nació, era una bruja más entre el Mundo Mágico, pero a diferencia de otras jóvenes de su edad, a partir de su nacimiento fue muy peculiar, empezando con su inhabitual nombre, evidentemente no por el mismo motivo que el de su mejor amigo Harry Potter, si no, era un poco más…personal que otro hecho heroico o algo parecido. Y un claro ejemplo es ser llamada "la impura" dentro de su propia familia.

Nacida como una mestiza se gano el desprecio de su familia de sangre pura; los Bonneville. Una de las más grandes y antiguas familias de sangre pura de Gran Bretaña. Nobles y de alta clase social poseían también las ideas racistas con respecto a la sangre con la que nacías.

En el momento en que su padre, Axel Bonneville, el primer hombre entre la familia con esencia humana, compasivo, justo, y sumamente noble, contrajo matrimonio con su madre, nacida de Muggles, lo convirtió automáticamente traidor de la sangre. Pero lo más lamentable para ella, fue el hecho de no poder conocerlo. La trágica e inexplicable muerte de su padre fue un golpe demasiado duro para su madre y para si misma, la perdida de su padre cambio radicalmente su vida.

Desde entonces siempre fue una niña de aspecto frágil e inocente, sin olvidar el hecho de ser muy tímida. Empezó a vivir como una niña Muggle junto con su madre, alejándose de todo con lo referente a la magia y el suceso trágico de su padre.

Nunca jugó con niños de su misma edad, pues prefería la lectura. Leía sobre casi todo aunque la lectura sólo era una excusa para no relacionarse con nadie, no era muy bien vista por sus compañeros. En primer lugar, por ser extremadamente reservada y tímida. La niña se limitaba a estar siempre detrás de las piernas de su madre o tener un libro de lectura en su mano. La tachaban de rara y nunca se quejaba. Parecía que no tenía ni idea de lo antisocial y raro que era, pero a pesar de todo, era muy consiente de lo que en verdad era, una bruja.

Han pasado diecisiete largos años que es y sigue siendo la impura de la familia, pero lo mas importante, siente largos años en donde ahí fue cuando comenzó a creer en si misma, adquiriendo los valores de una verdadera Gryffindor, al igual del hecho de que empezó a ser conocida como la otra amiga del trió dorado, tantos acontecimientos hicieron fortalecer su corazón y frágil alma.

Un grito de frustración salió de su boca. No podía creer que le estuvieran pasando este tipo de cosas después de…todo lo que había vivido y ahora que había paz en el mundo en donde vivía se sentía infeliz consigo misma ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Algún tipo de depresión? ¿Qué?

Se frotó los ojos limpiándose las lágrimas que caían aun de sus mejillas. Sin fuerzas ni ánimos de nada se asomó por las ventanas. Una pequeña y suave sonrisa se le formó en su rostro, la primera sonrisa después de su nefasto día. Empezaba a caer la luz del día, se venia la noche. Un lindo anochecer se apreciaba desde donde se encontraba. Era muy hermoso, con su diversa variedad de colores; azul, rojo, naranja, lila, era una imagen digna de admirar. Se quedó observando un poco más el anochecer, amaba la noche.

Pero poco a poco la pequeña sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de su rostro. Las imágenes de hace algunos mementos bombardearon su mente. Parecía como si su corazón quisiera romper su pecho y salirse. Negó energéticamente su cabeza para olvidar todo aquello. Sentía una fuerte opresión en su corazón con recodar las palabras que les dedicaba a su madre y a Harry. Contuvo sus lágrimas como nunca, jamás pensó en alguna vez en su vida trataría de esa forma a las personas que quería y mucho menos llegar a la manera en que se sentía.

Se llevo ambas manos a su frente. Era una tonta sin remedio, tenía que actuar rápido y la única forma de remediarlo era aceptar la dura realidad. No estaba bien y necesitaba ayuda emocionalmente. Era eso o seguir como la insignificante persona que era en esos momentos.

Al mirar distraídamente hacia la puerta notó un plato repleto de comida acomodado a los pies de la misma. Sonrió, jamás cambiarían. Después de todo la cosas no estaban completamente perdidas, tenia a su madre, el resto de sus amigos que habían salido con vida. Cerró los ojos. Eso haría, arreglaría por una buena vez las cosas, pero no ahora, con todo lo que había pasado no tenía con que verles la cara. Hablaría con ellos después.

Se acomodó un poco mejor en su cama. La habitación se encontraba fría. No era consciente de los minutos que había pasado sola y en silencio, pero ayudaron para poner en orden sus intenciones. Optó por acostarse en la cama y taparse casi hasta la cabeza, tenía que descansar un poco y nuevamente dejó caer su cuerpo en la suave cama. Cielo soltó un gritó de dolor debido al acto.

No por que ella quisiera, si no porque su cuerpo se había posado sobre algo. Se levanto de una y se aclaro sus ojos color miel para ver mejor el objeto con el que se había golpeado y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que era.

Era la caja dorada y empolvada que había encontrada en el Departamento de Misterios; se encontraba sobre su cama ¡¿Cómo demonios había llegado eso ahí? ¿Acaso Harry le habría dejado eso? No, él no pude ser, posiblemente…por si solo, después de todo, la magia existía y había muchos misterios que aún no se podían resolver. Con suma delicadeza tomó la caja con sus manos y la observo detenidamente, al parecer no habría problema en abrir aquella caja. El mismo sentimiento que le embargo en la sala estaba volviendo pero esta vez en ver lo que la caja podía contener adentro. Releyó nuevamente la frase;

_Dos tragedias hay en la vida: una no lograr aquello que ansía el corazón; la otra es lograrlo. _

Le dio un escalofrió. Entendió el significado de esas palabras que tenían toda la razón, la tragedia de un corazón al no tenerlo algo que realmente desea a su lado, eso lo entendía perfectamente pero lo de lograrlo no. ¿Por qué tragedia al lograr lo que tu corazón ansia? Eso no concordaba.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas con la caja en sus manos. Puso la caja sobre su cama. La aprecio nuevamente antes de abrirla. Suspiró que más podía pasar; alargo sus brazos para poder abrirla, al tener sus manos en cada lado de la caja y la abrió.

En el interior de la caja se encontraba una pequeña vieja nota y un peculiar reloj de bolsillo. Uno mucho más pequeño de lo normal, lo tomó, definitivamente era pequeño, le sobraba espacio en todo la mano; se miraba muy reluciente y muy nuevo, al parecer no tenía mucho tiempo guardado adentro de la pequeña caja empolvada. Tenía grabados de los números romanos en todo su contorno, mientras que todo lo demás era de un fino cristal. Dejo el reloj aun lado y puso su atención a la nota que había ahí. Le pareció extraño que la nota estuviera en peores condiciones que en el reloj del bolsillo, es como si la nota la hubieran escrito mucho tiempo atrás. Algo ya no cuadraba. No perdió más tiempo y la tomó, la desdoblo para poder leer el contenido de aquella hoja;

_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad. Cuando la situación es adversa & la esperanza poca, las determinaciones drásticas son las más seguras._

_Esta será tú única oportunidad_

_Cuidado con lo que deseas._

Terminó de leer aquello, miró la nota con desconfianza ¿Pero que clase de nota era esa? ¿Acaso una advertencia quizá? Pero siendo así ¿De que? Dejó la nota aun lado y volvió a poner su atención al pequeño reloj de bolsillo.

Tomó el reloj dejando las malas descripciones atrás. Abrió el pequeño reloj de bolsillo; se podría apreciar un reloj normal con grabados alrededor, las manecillas del reloj, unos engrandes de diferentes formas y tamaños y lo común de siempre, las horas y los minutos dibujados. Nada fuera de lo normal, pero aun así era un poco raro.

Cielo lo examino detenidamente, nunca había visto un reloj tan peculiar como ese. Empezó a jugar las "extrañas" manecillas del reloj, sin ponerlas cronológicamente, solamente moviéndolas al azar. Acerco su dedo a los diferentes engranes del reloj al tiempo en que la yema de su dedo toco el puro medio un pinchazo fue lo que sintió. Retiró rápidamente su mano del objeto y observo con una expresión de dolor la pequeña gota se consumía adentro de los engranes dando por hecho el movimiento de las manecillas, el corazón de Cielo bombeo con fuerza.

Las manecillas cada vez se movían mas rápido hasta que de una se detuvieron ¿Eso era todo?

Miró a su alrededor ¿Qué significaba eso? Lanzó el reloj al otro lado del cuarto haciendo un fuerte ruido contra la pared. Se paró de un saltó y observo su dedo un poco ensangrentado. Sintió un leve mareo que fue aumentando a medida que apreciaba su herida, sintió miedo, esto no era normal.

Sus párpados los sentía pesados y sin poder evitarlo cayó de espaldas a la cama totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

**... **  
**to be continue**


	4. Strange Event

**Disclaimer: **El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personjes nuevos son míos.

**яεмεмвεя мε  
**Harry Potter [2009] FanFiction

_яεмεмвεя мε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

* * *

___I've spent so much time throwing rock at your window that I never even knocked on the front door. I walk by statues never even made one chip but if I could leave a mark on the monument of the heart I just might lay myself down  
_  
...  
Evanescene - The Last Day

* * *

**.3 **  
S T R A N G E E V E N T

* * *

Cielo

Me han atacado unos Dementores y es posible que me expulsen de Hogwarts. Quiero saber que está pasando y cuando voy a poder salir de aquí.

Harry

_Deslizó los dedos por pequeño pedazo de pergamino amarillento. Sentía las marcas donde él había presionado con tanta fuerza la pluma contra el pergamino que casi lo había roto. Podía imaginárselo mientras escribía; lo veía garabateando aquellas palabras llenas de ira y frustración con su tosca letra, acuchillando una línea tras otra cuando sentía que las palabras no reflejaban su verdadero sentimiento. Se imaginaba su desesperación, lo veía muy claro. _

_Volvió a releer las palabras que ya casi había memorizado. No le resultaba sorprendente en la manera en que la hacía sentir en esos precisos momentos. Detrás de casa violento comienzo, había un inmenso pozo de sufrimiento; la pena de Harry le dolía mas que la suya._

_Mientras reflexionaba acerca de todo aquello, captó el olor inconfundible de algo que se quemaba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. En cualquier otro hogar no hubiera resultado preocupante que cocinara alguien que no fuera la Señora Weasley._

_Metió el pequeño pergamino amarillento y arrugado en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y echo a corre, bajó de las escaleras hasta el final en un tiempo récord llegando a la puerta que conducía a la cocina del sótano._

_Una pipa de humo suspendida en el aire se vislumbraba en toda la grande estancia de la cocina, como si allí se hubiera librado una batalla y través de ella se escuchaban las disculpas de Tonks por su torpeza._

_— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó entrando en la gran estancia. _

_— Solo quise ayudar con la cena — Contestó la inconfundible voz de Nymphadora Tonks quien se encontraba junto con la Señora Weasley, tratando de remediar la comida mal hecha._

_Cielo sonrió un poco ante este divertido hecho. Le agradaba mucho la gracia torpeza y simpatía de Tonks. Mientras que en el fondo de la sombría cocina trataban de poner todo en orden, en una larga mesa de madera cubierta de rollos de pergamino, copas, botellas de vino vacías y un montón de algo que parecía trapos. Hermione Granger se encontraba concentrada en un gran libro viejo y grueso._

_— ¿Recibiste la nota de Harry? — Hermione levantó la cabeza al escuchar la calmada y suave voz de Cielo Bonneville._

_— Si, he estado buscando información y no pueden expulsarlo, no pueden hacerlo, lo estipula el Decreto para moderada limitación de la brujería en menores en situaciones de amenaza para la vida…—_

_— Claro que eso no pasara eso Hermione. Dumbledore no lo permitirá…nadie lo hará — Hermione quitó las vista del viejo libro. Miró fijamente a Cielo quien se movía inquietamente del lugar en donde se encontraba._

_— Creo que es mejor que nos tranquilicemos un poco — Al ver su estado y el de ella._

_— No debimos haberle ocultado tantas cosas a Harry…No era justo para él — Cambiando el tema por completo. Hermione se movió incomoda en su asiento._

_— Pero, no podíamos recuerdas, Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no le diríamos nada — Sentenció Hermione._

_— Lo se pero…aun pienso que hicimos mal. Harry nos necesita mas que nunca y haber hecho eso siento que…lo hicimos aun lado. Y un claro ejemplo de es esto — Enseñando el dedo índice de la mano derecha donde tenía un corte ya casi curado pero profundo — Hedwing casi nos mata a picotazos al traernos las ultimas cartas de Harry. Quería respuestas…— Hermione también miro sus heridas. — Y ahora esto, debemos ir ah…—_

_— Basta de charlas — La voz autoritaria de la Señora Weasley resonó en toda la habitación. Cielo cerró la boca ante su interrupción, le dio el presentimiento de que quería evitar que dijera algo descabellado. — No deben preocuparse ¿De acuerdo? Ahora que a Harry le sucedió esto la Orden no tardara mucho en ir por él, muy pronto estará con nosotros, sano y salvo pero por ahora, ayúdenme a llamar a los demás para que venga a cenar ¿Esta bien? — _

_Cielo miró a Hermione mientras que ella le devolvía la mirada. Las dos cabecearon en silencio y la señora Weasley suspiró de alivio._

_— Hermione podrías llamar a Ron y a los demás mientras que tú Cielo a Remus y Sirius ¿Por favor? Díganles que la cena esta lista —_

_— De acuerdo Señora Weasley — Contestó Cielo antes de salir por la ancha puerta._

_Salió de la cocina y se encontró con unas escaleras al final del estrecho pasillo, éstas conducían hacia arriba. Sin saber a dónde se dirigía, simplemente se dispuso a no dejar de caminar hasta no haber encontrado a su ex profesor y al padrino de su amigo. No tardó mucho en cumplir con su objetivo. Las escaleras la llevaron a un largo y oscuro pasillo. Había demasiadas puertas y todas cerradas a excepción de una que se encontraba semi abierta y adentro de ella provenían unos murmullos. Ahí estaban. _

_Siguió caminado hasta el fondo y al llegar a la puerta que se encontraba semi abierta, Cielo se detuvo cuando notó a Remus y Sirius teniendo una discusión en aquella habitación._

_— Sé muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo Lunático ¡Es ella, lo se! _

_—Sirius…Piensa lo que estas diciendo. Estoy de acuerdo que tiene gran parecido, pero puede ser una simple coincidencia…_

_— ¡No, no lo es Remus, se que es ella! Lo presiento y se que tú también — _

_— No son la misma persona, deja de tratar de convencerte. __Podrías cometer un error si intentas algo, Sirius —_

_— Pero piénsalo mejor, Remus. Ella me dijo que no lo entendería…—_

_Hubo silencio durante unos segundos. Cielo frunció el ceño. ¿De qué hablaban Sirius y el profesor Lupin?_

_— Sigues enamorado de ella — Suspiro Lupin — No has logrado olvidarla — Dijo por fin._

_— ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? La sigo amando. Su recuerdo me acompañó cada segundo en Azkaban, el recuerdo de su partida… y ahora… —_

_— No tienes pruebas de que sea ella —_

_— Tú tampoco tienes pruebas de lo contrario —_

_— Y en el caso de que fuera ella, ¿Qué más da? Ella nos olvidó, muy claro esta. Es lo mismo que deberías hacer tú —_

_— No es tan fácil, Lunático...—_

Con suma delicadeza abrió los ojos color miel. Cielo se levantó confusa ¿A qué había venido ese recuerdo? Los latidos de su corazón eran demasiados acelerados, parecía que saldría de su pecho. Se llevo una mano a su frente; tenía unas pequeñas gotas de sudor.

_¿Qué había sucedido?_

Una mortecina luz; la luz propia del día penetraba por las grandes y altas ventanas. . El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el despejado cielo azul. Se acercó con paso delicado hacia la ventana. La luz del día iluminaba los grandes jardines de la Mansión. Un nuevo día había comenzado. Se alejó un poco de la ventana.

Observó su dedo con detenimiento y frunció el seño ¿Dónde de encontraba el picazón que le produjo el reloj? Cielo quedó pensando, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar restos de recuerdos de lo sucedido y una respuesta lógica por aquel extraño suceso, pero era inútil.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pensó en voz alta mientras miraba alrededor de tota la habitación. En ese momento, una anciana entró en la gran alcoba con una bata de color rosa suave y esponjoso. Dio un gritó de horror. Cielo dejó escapar un grito pequeño y agudo de sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa? — Gritó la anciana.

Cielo quedó en estado de shock. — ¿Su casa? —

— ¡Esta es mi casa! — El rostro de la mujer se puso roja y ella respondió con enojo: — ¡Mi Douglas construyó esta casa hace treinta y cinco años y he vivido aquí desde entonces. Esta es mi casa! —

— ¿Quién demonios es Douglas? — Cielo preguntó todavía conmocionada.

Al parecer la anciana ya había tenido lo suficiente. Ella cogió un bastón que tenía aun lado e intentó golpear la cabeza de Cielo con ella. Cielo se agachó y corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, y al preciso momento en que iba salir de la ventana vio con el rabillo del ojo el pequeño reloj de bolsillo.

— Demonios —- Abalanzándose en dirección al pequeño objeto.

La anciana lanzo el bastón de nuevo y esta vez acertó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Cielo.

— ¡Fuera! — Gritó — ¡Fuera de mi casa o llamare a la policía! —

Cielo no tenía que contar dos veces. Corrió tan rápido como pudo de la casa y no se detuvo hasta que cruzó cuatro cuadras de distancia. Una vez que ella pensó que era una distancia segura de aquella la vieja loca del bastón, se sentó en la acera. Se sentía completamente confundida e indefensa.

_¿Qué significo todo eso? _

* * *

...  
**to be continue**


	5. 1977

**Disclaimer: **El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter [incluyendo personajes] le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Solo la trama & unos cuantos personjes nuevos son míos.

**яεмεмвεя мε  
**Harry Potter [2009] FanFiction

_яεмεмвεя мε_ © _GirlGryffindor_  
_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

* * *

_____Shower in the dark day. Clean sparks driving down. Cool in the waterway. Where the baptized drown. Naked in the cold sun. Breathing life like I was the only one. But that was just a lie _  
...  
Evanescene - 4th of July

* * *

**.4 **  
1977

* * *

El sol se encontraba en su punto máximo. Los intensos rayos del caluroso día de verano quemaban su sensible y blanquecina piel. El duro concreto irradiaba el sofocante calor por todo su cuerpo y el aire cálido complicaba aun más la situación en que se encontraba.

_— ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa? — Gritó la anciana. — ¡Esta es mi casa! —__ El rostro de la mujer se puso roja y ella respondió con enojo: — ¡Mi Douglas construyó esta casa hace treinta y cinco años y he vivido aquí desde entonces. Esta es mi casa! ¡Fuera! — Gritó — ¡Fuera de mi casa o llamare a la policía! —_

La repentina sensación de algo apretándole el perímetro de la cabeza se hacia cada vez intensa. Las palabras y el insoportable calor la estaban afectando pero lo peor eran las palabras de _loca _anciana ¿Por qué demonios dijo que esa era su casa? Donde en realidad era su casa ¿O la loca era ella y no la malhumorada vieja?

_¿Qué demonios pasaba?_

Cada segundo que transcurría, tortuosas preguntas sin respuestas llenaban su cabeza hasta el punto de pensar que su cabeza no podría aguantar una pregunta más y terminaría por explotar. El extraño acontecimiento la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Si la anciana tenía razón… Negó frenéticamente su cabeza, no podía ser posible. No debía serlo.

Miró en dirección de todo el vecindario. Era el mismo de siempre, nada era diferente a como lo recordaba. Las calles eran trazadas de maneras largas, rectas y anchas, sin olvidar que eran calles con una salida confiable, finalizando por ambas partes, además en otra calle que las cortaba y situando varias calles mas adelante se encontraba un callejón que estaba situado en medio de un parque; las casas de la urbanización eran de diferentes tamaños, colores y modelos, máximo como unas veinte casas y doce farolas. Definitivamente era el vecindario en la que había vivido por casi diecisiete años. Nada tenía sentido.

Un suspiró lleno de frustración salió de sus labios. No podía seguir sin ninguna explicación ante los hechos y mucho menos tratar de sentir lastima de si misma. Ella no era así, desde mucho tiempo dejo de ser así. Era la hora de actuar de una buena vez.

Se levantó sin ningún problema. Posiblemente las cosas aun no estaban del todo perdidas, lo único que se encontraba favorable para ella era una simple situación; se encontraba en Londres, a solo un par de millas de distancia del Caldero Chorreante. El lugar perfecto para aclarar todo sus dudas y probablemente un poco más que eso.

Una hora más tarde, ella se encontraba caminando en la posada oscura y miserable que era el Caldero Chorreante. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio al viejo y calvo Tom detrás de la barra, con una taza limpia y con un trapo blanco. Cielo miró alrededor de la habitación pequeña y sucia. Vio que estaba casi vacío, sólo había un asistente sentado en oscuro rincón de lectura El Profeta. Exactamente igual como lo recordaba, al parecer las cosas marchaban bien…hasta el momento.

— Hola — Saludó tímidamente acercándose al mostrador con una semi sonrisa.

— Hola — Tom respondió cortésmente el saludo. — ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Cielo se quedó sorprendida _¿No sabía quien era ella? _La semi-sonrisa que antes traía dibujada se había borrado automáticamente de su cara. Él nunca la había saludado de esa manera, como… si fuese una desconocida.

— Sólo un poco de agua. Por favor — Se apresuró a decir, mientras se sentaba en un taburete en el bar. — Me podría decir que fecha es ¿Por favor? Suelo olvidar los días cuando llega el verano. Pierdo la noción del tiempo — Explicó de manera cuidadosa. No podía meter la pata.

Tom sonrió — Suele pasarme lo mismo. Es veintinueve de agosto — Contestó mientras le dejaba el agua en el taburete.

Los ojos color miel de Cielo se agrandaron. "Veintinueve de agosto…eso es imposible, si apenas era Junio" Pensó histéricamente. Eso no tenía sentido — Y ¿El año es...? — Tratando de parecer lo mas casual como sea posible.

Tom la miró extrañado — 1977. — Cielo se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

_Esto tenía que ser una simple pesadilla. _

* * *

to be continue...


	6. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Queridos lectores de Remember Me, lamento esta clase de ausencia pero me encontraba fuera de la ciudad aproximadamente 2 meses; vacaciones en pocas palabras, & durante ese tiempo que estuve fuera de mi casa pense en algo & he aquí este comunicativo es para informarles que esta Historia será borrada…pero ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN! No es del todo malo ¿Por que? Pues...Esta trama seguirá pero con…unos cuantos cambios & con otros origines.

Esta trama que tenia en esta Historia será la continuación de mi Historia Desire Of Dream, será la continuación. Así que solo es cuestión de tiempo en que pase todo lo que tenga que pasar ^^ solo cambire unas cuantas cosas, solo detalles del personaje & su vida, nada trasdico

& para que no allá con funciones les recomiendo que lean Desire Of Dream, me basare en la pelicula asi que calculo que no sea mucho paja xasi decirlo pero tambien pondre datos importantes que venian en el libro

Pero la idea original de la trama, seguira igual, viaje del tiempo & enamoramiento, bla bla bla... solo que el personaje con la que gira la historia sera modifica, pero todo sigue igual

ESPERO XSU COMPRENSION:) & TAMBIEN GRACIAS XSUS FAVORITOS DE ESTA HISTORIA

HASTA LA PROXIMA :D


End file.
